It's Just A Crush
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [Renamed and Updated]Basically a chapter story of how Kiba and Shino got together. Set between 'Your Eyes are Beautiful' and 'High Collar'. Request!Fic for DarkHaze627 [KibaShino or ShinoKiba]
1. One, my dear hun

**Title: **Untitle (for now)  
**Author:** Dana-chan (blackharu2)  
**Pairing: **ShinoKiba, requested others _may_ be put in  
**Warnings:** SLASH (boyXboy love), others may pop up later  
**Notes:** Well... This is a fanfiction on the timeline in between "YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL" and "HIGH COLLAR". The latter being the overall SEquel, while the former is the PREquel.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sorry to disappoint you.  
**DEDICATION:** This fanfiction is COMPLETELY dedicated to DarkHaze627 ( http/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1059799 / ). She requested that this fanfiction be made, and because she is my FIRST requester, I am DEDICATING the ENTIRE story to her. :) Unless other people request a certain scene or pairing, then that would be DEDICATED to them. Which I will do to anyone who requests. :hinthint:

**. . : U N T I T L E D . ( F O R . N O W ): . .  
****. . : K I B A ' S . R E A L I Z A T I O N : . .**

Kiba had been in his own world more often than not; thinking of that day. It had only happened a few days ago, but it was as if that entire period of time was forgetton by both teens. Of course it wasn't though, seeing as Kiba continued to muse on it (almost non-stop as well). He didn't know why the scene was stuck in his head, as nothing unusual really happened. So he complimented the guy's eyes! So what? It wasn't like that sort of thing _never_ happened, or what not. But still, the thoughts just kept coming.

The main thing was that he didn't know what to think of Shino anymore. A decade or so before they barely even knew each other. Hell, they probably never even spared the other a glance! Years ago they were created teammates and forced to work together. During that amount of time, they seemed to become closer, as did the whole team. But, really, after spending so much time with the same three people, they were bound to become such a tight-knit group. But Shino seemed to try and back out of that. It was hard to describe, or so Kiba thought; however, he just had a feeling that the bug shinobi wasn't as "in tune" with the rest of them. It was a sort of confusing thought, but Kiba knew what he felt about that matter, whether or not it was really the truth. Besides, as the weeks progressed he seemed to get more open with them, which was good. And weeks prior to today, Shino and Kiba were close friends. Not best friends, as Kiba could barely have an interesting (in his mind) conversation with the guy, but friends nonetheless. But now, they just seemed so off-course.

It was as if their friendship was shaky now, instead of rock-hard like it used to be. Still, they were great friends and it was as if nothing of that day ever happened. However, Kiba didn't want that day to be shoved aside! He didn't know why it was so important to him, or seemed like it, but he just didn't want to throw that hour away as if it where nothing. He had come to terms with a certain thought that was always floating around in his mind when Shino was nearby. He just hadn't known what to think about it back then; however, _now_ he was quite sure what it was.

It wasn't as if Kiba _liked_ Shino! No! Gross, that's just wrong! Honestly, how could he, the _amazing_ dog-boy of the century - Inuzuka Kiba, like Aburame Shino, the glasses-wearing freak that _talks_ to bugs! That was just so horrid in Kiba's thoughts. But honestly, why would such thoughts cross his own mind if they were so terrific? Thus what he had asked himself many times before - questioning himself if he _really_ liked Shino more than just a teammate, or friend, or brother. And finally, his conclusion was... No.

He did _not_ like this Aburame. To be frank, he didn't really like any of the other Aburame's. Still, he wasn't sure what to call that feeling lying at the pit of his stomach. It was like a lightbulb, or at least he thought so. It was dead, of course, no light shining whatsoever at any time of the day. Except for those time periods that Shino's with him. Then, and only then, does it flicker. No, it does not immediately brighten up his stomach, only flickers a dim light through-out his insides. But, still, it warmed him just enough to send shivers from the heat up his spine and to feel a certain heat on his face and neck. Of course, the light wasn't bright enough, or warm enough, to make a noticeable change in his appearance, only he knew what was going on with his body. Except for the fact that he really didn't.

Oh! And that absolutely _horrid_ headache! Except, it wasn't really a headache, and it didn't exactly appear in his head. It was more behind his eyes and felt like a drum pounding. Really, it was more annoying than painful and Kiba didn't know what to do about it. He had asked for medicine around a bit, getting some medical-attention when he really didn't need it. They said it was just a normal headache, or sinus infection, or these other lists of things that the dog-boy didn't care to remember. However, each and every thing listed was _normal_, or so the med-nin said, and that was the only thing he really noticed. But that "headache" wasn't like normal ones to him. It only started when Shino was around, but then it'd slowly die down and eventually become a soft knock on his eyeballs. After it finally died, he'd go seek Shino to challenge the guy to a duel, or to just talk, and the headache would come back full-force! It was just _odd_!

The one last symptom of his Shino-disease was that consistent drum in his ribcage. He refused to believe it was anything involving his heart, instead thinking his guts were dieing every time he laid eyes on Shino. But that wasn't the case, as it was more of a beating or pounding, not a feeling of bombs going off in his stomach. After that thought was destroyed, he opted upon thinking that a harp somehow got put into his left lung and was continuously being played. Come on! It _was_ possible, right? ...Right?

Kiba groaned, sitting up from his laying position on the grass. At the moment he was in the meeting area for his team, just resting as no one in their right minds - except Kiba, who was definitely _not_ in his left or wrong mind - would be out here this late. The moon was out, tonight being the day to show the moon in its entirety. It looked to be resting on some clouds, the sky-marshmallows stretched across the majority of the sky. The stars twinkled from their random spots in the galaxy, smiling down on this one place out of many. Any vibrant colors had been erased from the scene above him, and still it looked unbelieably beautiful. Even Kiba, the hard-core guy who wouldn't cry even if he was tortured and raped all in one night (or thought he wouldn't), had to admit that such a scenery was too gorgeous to deny its beauty.

Tearing his eyes away from the sky, Kiba looked around himself, making sure no one was nearby. He didn't know why it seemed to matter, maybe it was just a habit of being a shinobi for such a long period of time. However, he did it instinctively and it wasn't bothering anyone, so what should it matter _why_ he was doing it? Coming to that decision, he felt slight disappointment when nothing at all appeared to be coming, or moving for that matter. Even the trees and plants seemed to be completely imobile. Akamaru as well was unmoving, although his laboured breathing signified he was indeed alive, just sleeping.

Even with this magical appearance before him, his thoughts strayed to a certain ebony-haird teammate. Kiba immediately tried to rid his thoughts of such things, but his brain didn't want to let go. The broken disc was back as the previous day replayed in his mind's eye. He instantly wondered what compelled him to say such a thing, but really couldn't find an answer and gave up on trying to. All he knew was that he was saying the truth, because hoenstly, Shino's eyes _were_ beautiful! They were so interesting and just drew the dog-shinobi in, making him want to stare into them for long periods of time. And he just didn't understand _why_ he felt that way!

Then his thoughts took a sudden turn away from the bug-shinobi and resided upon Hinata, which they hadn't done in a while. He wasn't sure what to think about this sudden change, but he wasn't really complaining. He liked Hinata, just about everyone knew that, it was completely obvious. Even the anti-social girl herself had noticed! Kiba couldn't find it in himself to really care that she had noticed, but oddly enough, after that whole Shino-pretty-eyes moment, his thoughts of her had vanished. They were replaced with Shino, and he was really just about ready to panic!

Still, Kiba stuck to his belief when he said he did **_not_** like Aburame Shino. And that was that. No if's, and's, or but's about it. He had absolutely no romantic feelings toward his teammate. Well, the male one at least. Kiba still thought he was in "love" with Hyuuga Hinata, but his mind seemed to want to prove otherwise. However, no matter his feelings toward Hinata, he was trying to convince himself of his un-likeness toward Shino. And he was just about to drill it into his head when he dwelled on another passing thought of Shino and lost the motivation to think against these odd feelings.

_Okay, maybe I like him a little. But that's it, _his mind finally stated as he sighed happily. Well, liking this guy wasn't too bad so far. All he had to do was stay away from the bug-nin at all costs and he wouldn't have any problems. Hopefully. Except, his thoughts were getting a little weird as Shino seemed to be...

Wait! So _that's_ what he looks like without the jacket on!

**. . : E N D . C H A P T E R : . .**

**NOTES: **Sorry for such a short first chapter. And sorry for the lack of conversation. I just had to get Kiba to understand his feelings before anything happened... Hope this is a good start and please voice your thoughts on this story!  
**PREVIEW-ISH: **In the next chapter, get ready for confrontation! Shino runs into Kiba on the meeting ground. (Hopefully. I might've lied and next chapter will be Shino's musings. But, I guess it depends upon what the readers and requester wants, seeing as I'm vwriting this without ANY plans of where it's going...)


	2. Two, coo coo kachoo

**Title: **It's Just A Crush  
**Author: **Dana-chaaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - ShinoXKiba

**Story Summary: **Basically a chapter story of how Kiba and Shino got together. Set between 'Your Eyes are Beautiful' and 'High Collar'. Request!Fic for DarkHaze627  
**Chapter Summary: **It's supposed to be just a normal day after you find out you have a crush on your best friend. Oh, but how bad things went when the confrontation began.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. Gahh! I apologize. But, now that it's summer, hopefully my updates will be faster. Although, it's going to be a busy summer. Anyways, Enjoy this story! I'm off to try an write an AU. Good luck to me! Gahh!

**.Start**

Training was hard, like it always seemed to be. Somehow, even after their genin team had broken apart a bit, the three still seemed to practice with each other. On one hand, that was good, because these three knew each other very well and would push the others to their limits. But, it was also bad, for as a shinobi, you don't want any one to know you _too_ well.

Of course, the three of them never seemed to mind, and they had an unspoken agreement to come every Saturday to the patch of woods by the river. It wasn't an unknown place, but it was vey rare to see people there. So, the boys had been grateful of Hinata finding such a spot that would turn out to be very useful.

The Hyuuga heiress always seemed to be there first, kicking the stump of the tree or practicing her Byakuugen, or even throwing kunai at targets. Whatever the drill she was working on, one by one, the other two showed up soon enough.

Kiba wasn't sure he'd want to go to practice today, though.

After finding out about _tiny_ crush on his male partner, he wasn't sure how to face the bug boy. Honestly, it wasn't an every day occurrence that Shino showed his true face to a person. Kiba knew there were now going to be complications, and it really was all his fault. Why did he have to see those eyes? He could've lived the rest of his life without seeing them. Even though they were stunningly gorgeous.

"Get it together, Kiba!" he reprimanded himself, standing in front of the door that would lead him outside. He was dressed in the appropriate attire, Akamaru by his feet, and weapons on the pouch around his waist. He turned to his animal friend, "Today's gonna be a long day," he sighed in defeat before opening the door and leaving the house. There was no turning back now. He had resolve.

**II**

He was happy to note that Shino was not at the grounds today, or at least, not yet. Preparing himself for whatever may happened, he walked over to the violet-haired kunoichi and flashed a broad grin.

"Hey Hinata!" he caught her attention, her whole body whipping around to see who had addressed her, although she was quite sure she already knew.

"Hi Kiba," she replied in a more hushed tone, eyes downcast and head bowed. Kiba put a finger under her chin and brought her face back at eye-level, he gave her a giant smile, leaning in a pecking her on the cheek, delighted to see a cloud of crimson rise to hover over her cheeks.

The dog-boy pulled his hand away, walking back over to the tree stump he normally worked by. Cursing his luck, he saw a figure in the distance, and knew exactly who it was going to end up being. Trying to not focus on that, he pulled out a few kunai and targeted a spot on the tree, whipping the objects in that direction and pleased to see they hit their target right on spot. Well, alright, about an inch or so away, but still. Good enough for the first time.

"Inuzuka, Hinata," Shino gave a nod of the head in acknowledgement. If Kiba thought things were going to be the same, obviously he thought wrong. Apparent, Shino had been doing some thinking himself, and now he was addressing his male partner by his last name? That whole compliment really must have done something drastic to the relationship the two had.

"What the hell?" he found himself blurting out, giving Shino the most incredulous look her could offer. "You're calling me by my last name, now?" He glared at the bespectacled boy, Akamaru barking by his side.

Shino gave a shrug of the shoulders, answering in a stoic tone, "I didn't think you would--"

"Of course not! We're still friends, Shino, come on," Kiba drawled, resisting the insane urge to roll his eyes at the boy. Really, where did he get off thinking that they would go back to acquatances after they had worked so hard to become good friends.

He didn't wait for a reply from the other, just went back to training, his anger being worked into the drills he was focusing on.

**III**

"Kiba, can we talk?" Shino questioned as they were walking home after practice. His tone implied nothing out of the norm, and his glasses hid his eyes very well, making it completely impossible for Kiba to tell his friend's mood. Of course, Kiba did note that there was a pause inbetween his name and the question, and though that wouldn't appear helpful, he knew that there was something slightly off with Shino today.

"Yeah, sure, of course. What do you wanna talk about?" Kiba answered in with an offhanded shrug, not pausing in his walking until Shino stopped for the briefest of moments. Kiba blinked at the other and cocked a head to the side in confusion.

"Kiba," a small sigh signified this was an important matter with Shino, "about the other day... I think we should," even with his glasses on, Kiba knew the boy was looking directly into his eyes, "forget it ever happened."

What ever the canine-like boy was thinking of quickly vanished as he looked to his _best_ friend with an incredulous look. His eyes were wide with curiousity, yet also dabbed with a slight feeling of hurt. He squinted his eyes shut, letting out a fake, nervous laugh and reaching to scratch the back of his head. Maybe that would help him recover from the shock of the blow. One thing confused him, although. Why did Shino wanting to forget that day hurt him?

Oh, right... He _liked_ Shino.

"Alright, that's cool. Forget it ever happened, I can do that," the usually more boisterous one rambled on about how he could go for that idea, nodding his head and trying to laugh a realistic laugh, even though they all sounded fake to him. "I really should be, uhm, heading home now, though, so, uhh, I'll just see you... Tomorrow, or something, okay?"

"Kiba, if you're not okay with the idea, we ca--"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's good, I like it," _I'll accept it_, was what he really wanted to say, but somehow saying anything other than what he voiced was constricted in his throat. "I'll gonna go now. Bye!" Without another glance to the bug-nin, he turned on his heel and left the area he'd previously been standing, leaving a very confused Shino that wondered if he did something wrong.

Only one coherent thought processed through his mind as he walked home, away from his friend. _Damn you, Shino_.

**Endofchapter.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's not too great. Kinda bad and pretty short. Sorry! But, I'm just trying to arise conflict. Hope it's working. Also, the Hinata-kiss thing is just his weird way of saying hello and making her feel uncomfortable. It's meant as friends and nothing more! Review?


End file.
